


Siren Bride

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [17]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex asks Katja some questions, and then asks her the most important one in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Bride

“Hey,” said Alex, running her fingers through Katja’s hair as they lay in their Fort Maria bed. “Do you happen to have any old magazines that you did photoshoots in, by any chance?”

Katja sat up and looked at her, smiling at Alex’s blush. “I might.”

“Can I see them?” asked Alex. She didn’t get flustered easily, but now she was playing with her hair and blushing like a teenager. Katja hummed and a stack of magazines appeared on the bed. “Thanks.”

Katja was used to people looking at her, it came with the territory of being a former model. But there was just something different about knowing that her girlfriend was paging through glossy photos of her. Now she was the one hiding her blushing face in a pillow while she lay draped over Alex.

The page-turning suddenly stopped, and she felt Alex’s heart beating a little faster.

“Of course you go for the erotic magazines first,” said Katja, and giggled. “I’m naked right here, you don’t need to see me naked there.”

“But in the picture, you’re wearing lingerie,” said Alex. Katja rolled her eyes but moved so she could see the picture.

“Oh yeah, that one,” said Katja. “The weird diamond nipples one. I don’t know what the hell that photographer was on.”

“It suits you,” said Alex. “But I can’t help wondering something.”

“You know I’ll tell you everything,” said Katja. “No more secrets.”

“Okay. Well, this was taken after you had Buck, right?”

“Centuries after, but yes.”

“And you breastfed him?” Now she looked less like a teenager and more like a virgin. An awkward virgin. She was even scratching her hands, which Katja quickly put a stop to by grabbing them.

“Of course,” said Katja. She thought that she could see where this was going, but Alex was just so damn bashful that she had to keep teasing her.

“So isn’t it, y’know, weird that I sometimes… y’know.” At Alex’s blushing face, Katja couldn’t help but laugh.

“No it’s not weird,” said Katja, still laughing. “Oh wow, you’re adorable.” Her laughter only made Alex pout. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh, but you’re just so innocent. In some ways.”

“But how?” asked Alex. “I mean, does it feel good when you…” Now she couldn’t say it, but Katja just smiled at her. While laughing on the inside.

“No,” said Katja. “Well, yes, it does feel good, but not in that way. More a bonding way. And it hurts a little bit.”

“So it’s okay that I do that?” asked Alex.

“Yes it’s okay that you play with my nipples during sex,” said Katja. “Just don’t do it when I’m close to giving birth or while I’m still breastfeeding. Unless you’re into that.”

“No,” said Alex. “It’s just weird that they can be erogenous zones but also serve their actual purpose.”

“Well, they’re not sensitive in that way all the time. Do you think that Louisa’s feet are sensitive when she walks barefoot over stones?” said Katja.

“I wouldn’t know, that girl is so kinky she makes me look vanilla,” said Alex.

“Well, to be fair, my dear, you are only into bondage,” said Katja. “And you’re… what did you call yourself again?”

“I didn’t think you heard that,” said Alex, looking down and away.

“It’s okay. I expected you to freak out,” said Katja. “I didn’t expect you to call yourself a motherfucker, though.”

“Well, I am,” said Alex. “But hey, that makes you a milf.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” said Katja, and giggled. “But a lot of people would agree with you.”

Now she watched while Alex looked through the magazines. The photos brought back memories of her time as a model. She wished that she could be one again, but it was too late now. She couldn’t just mysteriously reappear the same age after so long. Besides, Alex might get jealous.

Alex lingered again on a photo in a bridal magazine. Katja smiled at Alex’s gasp. That had been the intention.

“This is beautiful,” said Alex, her fingers touching the image of the dress. It was all frothy white material, studded with gemstones. But it wasn’t a typical bride picture- in it, Katja was climbing out of a pool, the dress shredded in places from the long fake talons that she wore on her fingers. Her teeth were bared in a fake pointy grin, and diamonds and blue gems glittered on the dress to make up water droplets. Completing the image of the ‘siren bride’ that the title suggested was a white-scaled mermaid tail disappearing away behind her.

“A lot of people thought so too,” said Katja. 

“I bet they never knew that you weren’t even really acting,” said Alex.

“Of course not,” said Katja, and laughed. “I gave them the idea, though. It was so funny, I was even tempted to leave the costume and just transform but I really didn’t feel like casting a glamour spell on such a large scale so I just wore the costume and channelled my inner siren.”

“And I bet you never expected that one day you’d be a siren bride,” said Alex.

“Did you just propose?” asked Katja, grinning. Alex paled suddenly.

“I think I did,” said Alex. “But like, unofficially. It’s something I’d like to do in the future if, you know, you want to. We can’t get married now, the druids would just die of shock.”

“And here I thought you wouldn’t like the idea of marriage,” said Katja. “Other versions of you did but obviously we couldn’t marry then. But now, with your family…”

“Mama always said not to let her messy breakup with dad affect my future relationships,” said Alex. “And I listened to her. I promised her that one day I would find happiness. That I wouldn’t become disillusioned by the whole idea of love.”

“And then you met me,” said Katja. “When you’re ready, you can propose officially. So unless you want to get engaged while we’re naked in our bed in this beautiful hideaway…”

“Do you?” asked Alex. “I mean, it’d be an embarrassing story to tell everyone but…”

“We can always skim a few details,” said Katja. “But you don’t have a ring.”

“I’ll get you one next time I’m in the city,” said Alex. “So is that a yes?”

“Yes,” said Katja. “Yes, I’ll be your siren bride. I’ll even wear that dress if you want me to.”

“Really?” said Alex, and Katja wasn’t sure what Alex was asking about but she nodded anyway and wrapped her arms around Alex, kissing her fiercely. She’d never imagined this to be possible, but the reality of just knowing that Alex wanted to marry her made it feel like a thousand bubbles had just started fizzing in her blood. And Alex returned the kisses with equal ferocity, her happiness so easy to feel that Katja didn’t even need to look at her aura or feel her emotions. She could feel it in Alex’s tight grip and her occasional smiles against her lips and the happy tears rolling down her cheeks. Katja was crying too, she could feel it, but there was no other way to express her pure happiness.


End file.
